Black Cross Academy Hostess Club
by BlackRoseEcho
Summary: 6 girls from the Black Cross Academy in America are moving to Japan with their families for a business merger and The Blake Company and Yoshimoto Industries. These girls ran their own hostess club back at Black Cross, so what will happen when these girls met the infamous Host Club of Ouran Academy? Will everything turn out ok? Will they be wooed by the charms of the Host Club?
1. Character Bio

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of the Characters. I do however own my Oc's that are in this story and the original situations I have them in. The Black Cross Academy in America is a school I made up and use for my upper class characters for most things. If you wish to use it in one of your own stories please Pm me and we will talk about it.**

* * *

><p>Name: Cassidy Alexia Blake<br>Age: 16  
>Height: 5'9"<br>Perso: badass; punk; fighter; territorial; cold  
>Bio: She was a sweet girl, up until her grandmother was killed in front of her. She became cold and unfeeling. She cares only about the girls in the club and herself. She finds that it would be easier to care only about those who could never hurt her. Her parents want her to run the company when they die, but she would rather be a microbiologist, and plans on doing that regardless of what they want. She has two younger siblings, Jeffery Michael, who is 15 and a first year, and Elyza Beth who is 12.<p>

Name: Cyddnee Rochelle Jameson  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 5'2"  
>Perso: social; loud; smart; bi-sexual; flirty; rebellious<br>Bio: She lives with parents, but doesnt listen to a word they say. She doesnt do anything they like and could care less to listen to anyone. She love the girls in the club tho, she would follow them to the ends of the earth.

Name: Victoria Anne Paden  
>Age: 17<br>Height:6'  
>Perso: Quite; strong; protective; loyal; sweet<br>Bio: She lives with her (fem)gay brother and their mother. Their father ran out on them when she was 7. Her mother is the chair member at the Black company, having been friends with Cassidy mother.

Name: Maylee(May)Beth Nixon  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 5'3"  
>Perso: stand offish but not shy; smart; bi-sexual; flirty; rebellious<br>Bio: She and Cyddnee are cousins, although they were born on the same day at the same time, making them Irish Twins. They are the closest of the girls. Maylee is sweeter than her twin.

Name: Claudia Jezzabell Karson  
>Age: 16<br>Height: 5'7"  
>Perso: She is sweet but shy, enjoys the theater, and opera. She is gentle patient kind and loyal.<br>Bio: Claudia is a classic debutant. Her father is the accountant for the Blake Company, and her mother is one of the many Lawyers for them. She has been pampered all her life, a princess in her own rights. Even tho she is spoiled she has never been prissy and up tight like the other girls her age. She loves the theater and goes every time she has the chance girls is the club are her only friends she has.

Name: Lillian Kathryn Yow  
>Age: 17<br>Height: 4'10  
>Perso: Shy; cute; sweet; sincere; angelic;<br>Bio: She is the daughter of a lawyer and a teacher. She is Lolita, and uses Japanese Honorifics for every one in her life. She is in love with anime.  
>Fave Animes: Black Butler; Fruits Basket; Sailor Moon; Full Metal Alchemist; Wolfs Rain; Helsing; Tri-Gun;<p> 


	2. Meeting the Hostess

~Cassidy~

I walked around the club watching everyone as they worked. It was the last day of the club before we moved to Japan. I am 5 9, I wear glasses, have long black hair and dark grey eyes, I have a soft complexion and clear skin. I am the top in my class; I had to be the best at everything because my mother expected perfection. I play the piano and violin; I am fluent in six different languages including: Japanese; Chinese; Latin; French; Italian; and Gaelic. I am the oldest of the Blake children, my younger brother and sister didn t have to work as hard and I sometimes resented it, but my love and passion was keeping the club running. Recently there was a business merger taking place in Japan and my parents and the other heads of the company would be moving to Japan for a few years, the last few years of school for me and my friends. My friends are Cyddnee Rochelle Jameson, we called her Cydd; Victoria Anne Paden, we called her Vic; Maylee Beth Nixon; Claudia Jezzabell Karson; Lillian Kathryn Yow. Cydd is a trickster and kind of mean to outsiders. She has short white blonde hair with a pink strip through her bangs, her eyes where bright blue. She was good in school, but her parents didn t demand nearly as much as mine did. She got away with a lot. Vic is very quiet and really doesn t do anything at all, other than protect her cousin. She was taller than the others in the club and kind of scary. She was skilled in judo, jujitsu, and kendo, top in the American women s division for the country. Her parents are nicer than the others girls, but they still expected her to do her best. Maylee and Cyddnee where best friends closer than the other girls in the club, she played the guitar, and was good in school. She had golden blonde hair with black through her bangs, her eyes where a light blue. Claudia Jezzabell Karson, she was a very dramatic, but kind and loving. She had long blonde curly hair and honey brown eye. She was second in their class. She is the president of the club. Lillian Kathryn Yow, she is the shortest of the group and Vic s cousin she is also the oldest of the group. She has curly pink and blue hair and violet eyes. She is also was skilled in martial arts. Our parents all worked as the heads of my father s company. We would all be moving over the weekend to Japan. We would be changing schools, going to Ouran Academy. The only part we didn t like about the whole thing is giving up our club. Everything in the club was going great and today was a sad day for us. Everyone in the club seemed to be in tears. There was only about five minutes left of the club and everyone was saying their goodbyes to each other. I never had clients or friends outside of the girls in the club, and the only reason I was even friends with them in the first place was because of our parents. As everyone started to leave I sat down at my usual table, with a sigh. This was our last day and we hadn t even been taking our club fees for the last week so we spent all of our remaining funds. I sat down to tally up the last of the budget, while the girls cleaned the room.

~Cyddnee~

While the other girls cleaned Maylee and I planned out our last prank in America. We were planning to steal Cassidy s little black book. We had mostly figured out how to manage pulling it off. The part that was becoming the most problematic was actually getting her to put it down for long enough to be able to steal it from her. Claudia said she would help with that, but so far, we haven t come up with something for Claudia to distract Cassidy with. She was currently on her laptop and the book was sitting next to her on the table if we could her to get up and turn away from it, the prank would work. We had already managed to find one that looked just like the one she had. As if on cue, Claudia knocked something over and it shattered. Cassidy jumped up and runs over.

"What in the hell are you doing Claudia?"

"Tehe, I am sorry Cassidy. I didn t mean to run into it. I forgot it was there."

"Claudia, how could you forget? It was been there for years."

While Cassidy was yelling at Claudia, Maylee and I jumped up and ran over, we changed the books and where back sitting down before Cassidy even knew what happened. We only wanted to steal the book to find out what was in there. I hid the book in my bag and we would check it out later.

~Third~

The girls finished cleaning up their club room and they all walk out on the end of an era. The past three years they have had the club and now it was going away. They walked out of the room and headed to the office to give them the keys to the room. After handing the office lady the key, they walked from the school building to Cassidy s limo. They were heading back to her house, where they would be going over everything from the day and talking about what they were going to do in Japan. They all would be transferring into a school called Ouran Academy. It was the top school in the area they would be moving.

~~~~Time Forward~~~~

It was the girls first day of school at Ouran. The went through their first day hearing rumors about a host club there at the school, so when everything was said and done the girls met up and headed for this Music Room 3. They get to the door and Claudia opens it, the girls step in, rose petals flying at them, followed by a chorus of boy s voices, Welcome. When the rose petals clear, they see 7 boys all gathered around the door. Maylee, Cyddnee, Claudia, Victoria, Lillian all stood with their mouths open in wonder, whereas Cassidy stood there like she knew everyone in the room.

~Host Club Boys~

They stood there staring at the six girls just walked in. Kyoya obviously knew who they were, and yet he couldn t seem to keep his eyes from trailing the curves of Cassidy's face. She was even more beautiful then all of the pictures he had found of her. Tamaki was in awe of the beauty before him, he thought all the girls where beautiful but the blonde in the middle seemed to stand out more than the others to him, he didn't know her name but that would soon change. Hikaru was looking at the very beautiful girl with pink through her bangs. She was beautiful, but there was something mischievous about her that seemed to spark Hikaru's attention. Kaoru on the other hand was staring at the girl with the black through her bangs, she was mischievous but sweet looking unlike the other girl whom looked like she would be better suited for his brother. Hani was staring at the girl in the adorable Lolita dress; she was holding a purple bunny in her arms. Mori was looking at the girl standing protectively behind the Lolita, she reminded him of himself with Hani. Haruhi was looking over all of the girls in the group; she was surprised how they reminded her very much of the boys in the host club.

~Cassidy~

"I assume you boys would be the host club?" I said, opening my book to the page with their information on it.

"Why yes we are, allow me to introduce the club."

"Don't bother I can handle it. You are Suoh, Tamaki, president and Host Club King. You are very eccentric and somewhat dramatic; however you are also caring and find it hard not to help others in need. The gingers beside you are Hitachiin, Hikaru and Kaoru respectively. They are the little devil type or the mischievous type. The ever so cute blonde boy over there is the amazing Haninozuka Mitsukuni-Senpi, he is the loli-shota type, and loved by all. His cousin Morinozuka Takashi-Senpi is the silent type and is a wiz at kendo. He is also very protective of his older cousin Haninozuka-Senpi. Finally the cold unfeeling, yet surprisingly handsome black haired shadow king, Ootori Kyoya, he is the vice president of the club, and the only reason that the club hasn't fallen apart beneath you because of all the hair-brained ideas of the Host King himself. Did I forget anything?"

They all stared shocked except Kyoya and Mori. Though they didn't show it both were surprised by the words I spoke about the club.

"Why yes that about covers everyone, now for you girls. The lovely blonde in front of you is Claudia Jezzabell Karson; she is the former president of the Black Cross Academy Hostess club. The two girls to your right are Cyddnee Rochelle Jameson, Maylee Beth Nixon; they are your little devil type; however they are Irish twins as opposed to actual twins..."

"Umm, Kyoya what are Irish twin?" Tamaki and the twins ask very confused.

Kyoya rolls his eyes. "Irish twins are siblings or cousins that born within a year of each other."

"Wait does that mean that Takashi and I would be considered Irish twins?" Hani-Senpi asks.

"Yes, it would Hani-Senpi. Now as I was saying. They are Irish twin unlike our twins who are actual twin brothers. Cyddnee is the one with pink and Maylee is the one with black. Your Lolita is Lillian Kathryn Yow; she is sweet, gentle and loving. She is the oldest out of the group, and has a strong loyal drive. She is also a skilled martial artist. Her cousin Victoria Anne Paden is also quite skilled at martial arts and is very protective of Lillian. Victoria is very quiet but strong. Finally there is you, Miss Cassidy Alexia Black, the shadow queen of the hostess club. You are for lack of a better term a female me." He smirks.

"Well, looks like you got us spot on." I smiles. "So how would you like to show us hosting the way you do it? And if you re lucky we will show you our skills".

Tamaki jumps up from his place. "That sounds wonderful Princess Cassidy."

"Ugh! Please Cassidy is perfectly fine. If you wish to call anyone princess who would just eat it up that would be Claudia." I walk away from him.

The other girls walk up to their counter parts, well other than Victoria whom stands behind Lillian and me who walks over to look out the window.


	3. Meeting the Hosts

~Cyddnee~

I walk over with Maylee to the Hitachiin Twins, they were both very attractive, but that Hikaru was just sexy. I stand beside Hikaru, while Maylee stands beside Kaoru.

"Hello boys." We say together.

Hikaru turns towards me and Kaoru towards Maylee. "Hello ladies." They say together.

I smile, as I am sure Maylee did as well. "Shall we sit, boys?" we ask.

They take our hands and lead us to a couch; we all sit and begin to talk about different things. They asked us about America, and we asked them about Japan.

~Maylee~

Talking with Hikaru and Kaoru was quite fun. They had a lot to tell us about Japan and wanted to know a lot about America and about us. We were curious about them, but there wasn't much we didn't already know, since we are in love with their mother work. We were actually wearing some from her newest line as we speak. I wondered if the boys noticed.

~Claudia~

I walked over to the Host club president. He was rather handsome, I smile and he watches me.

"Well Hello Princess Karson."

"Please, it's Claudia, but the princess can stay." I smiled wider, and he smiles as well.

"Would you like to join me Princess Claudia?" He holds his hand out to me and I take it. We walk over to a couch and sit down. We talk about a lot about everything; my club, his club, America, Japan, ourselves, our friends.

~Lillian~

Victoria and I walk over to Hani-Kun and Mori-Kun. I found Hani absolutely adorable.

"Hi I am Lilli." I said to the two of them, "and this is my little cousin Victoria."

"I am Mitsukuni" he says smiling, "and this is Takashi. We are really excited to see the two of you and the other girls in your club."

"It is wonderful to meet all of you as well, it is just really sad we had to close down our club before we moved. I rather enjoyed hosting." I sigh; Victoria pats me gently on the head. She was sad too and I knew it.

"Maybe Tama-chan and Kyo-chan would let you girls join our club. I am sure Casa-chan could help out Kyo-chan."

"Yeah, Cassidy did all the important club things. She really seems to like doing that."

"Well let's go talk to Tama-chan." He bounces over to Tamaki, and I followed we were then followed by Victoria and Takashi. We all four walked over to Tamaki and Claudia.

"Tama-chan can Casa-chan and the other girl work as Hostess in our club? They really miss it. Please?" He pouts at Tamaki.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Kyoya what do you think?"

Kyoya who was over by Cassidy turned and looked to Tamaki, "If the girls want to that would be fine with me. Cassidy ran the club back in America and they were pretty successful. Cassidy would you like to run the club with me?"

She smiles and looks back out the window, "I would be honored to run the club with you."

~Cassidy~

I was staring out of the window, when I heard the sweet sound of Kyoya's voice behind me.

"Miss Cassidy, I have heard a great deal about you from my father and your mother talking. He seems to have taken a great interest in your families company."

I smile listening to his voice.

My mother told me that she was hoping to arrange a marriage between the youngest Ootori son and myself. I was interested in what he was like so I did some research and come to find out Kyoya and I have a great many things in common, the one thing we didn't was that I was the oldest and he was the youngest. I hoped that wouldn't be a problem. I had no intentions on making things between him and me difficult. Then I hear Tamaki say something to Kyoya about the club, and Kyoya turns and says "If the girls want to that would be fine with me. Cassidy ran the club back in America and they were pretty successful. Cassidy would you like to run the club with me?"

I smile and look back out the window, "I would be honored to run the club with you."

He turns back towards me and walks closer. "So, Miss Cassidy how do you like the idea of our two groups working closely together?"

"I think it will be a great learning experience for us all." He moves to stand beside me, looking out the window.

"Yes Miss Cassidy I think you are right."

~Kyoya~

I watched Cassidy walk over to the window ignoring everyone, like she had something else on her mind. I was curious about her, what I have found and what I have seen she seems like she has the same or similar issues I do at home. My father and her mother have been working closely for a few years and where planning to open something up together which is why the girls where here, but I wanted to know her, what she though how she worked, why before today, on business trip her parents brought her on she never spoke to anyone.

"Miss Cassidy, I have heard a great deal about you from my father and your mother talking. He seems to have taken a great interest in your families company." I smile hoping none of the club members see this.

My father told me that there might be arrangements for Cassidy to be married, but nothing was set in stone yet. Fathers' biggest concern was weather we would get along. It was a smart idea for us to wed if there was going to be a blending of our companies. Then I hear Tamaki and Hani-Senpi talking about the girls joining the club then he asks me what I think, and I turn and say "If the girls want to that would be fine with me. Cassidy ran the club back in America and they were pretty successful. Cassidy would you like to run the club with me?"

She turns to look back out the window, "I would be honored to run the club with you."

I turn back towards her and walk closer. "So, Miss Cassidy how do you like the idea of our two groups working closely together?"

"I think it will be a great learning experience for us all." I move to stand beside her, watching her. I don't think she noticed.

"Yes Miss Cassidy I think you are right."


	4. Haurhi Cometh

~Third~

The door to the club room opened again and two boys stepped though while everyone was standing around talking about the girls joining the club. Everyone was buzzing and excited, until the door opened. One was Cassidy's little brother, Jeffery and the other the girls didn't know.

"Are you boys here to see the famous host club because we have no announced the girls that have joined."

The girls stepped back a little to let the boys do their work. Kyoya, Cassidy, Tamaki, and Claudia had already come up with a plan to announce the girls and have a party to introduce them in two weeks. Tamaki started talking with the boys.

"I am Cassidy younger brother. I am just here for my sister." He runs over to Cassidy and hides behind her.

Tamaki kept annoying the other boy to the point the he broke something. They then decided that, he would become the host club dog, and sent him to get stuff. The girls started to arrive, and Tamaki had them all gather at the front so he could make an announcement.

"My dear sweet princesses we have a wonderful announcement. The newest American transfer students, where in their own Hostess club back in America, have graciously decided to join us here. Starting tomorrow this club will be open for both the girls and guys of our fine school. Please welcome Princess Claudia Karson President of the Hostess club; Miss Cassidy Blake Vice President of the Hostess Club; Senor Members Lillian Yow and Victoria Paden, and the two first years Cyddnee Jameson and Maylee Nixon. Now ladies if you will make your way to the table we will begin."

~Cassidy~

I walked around the club room watching the boys as they did the hosting. It was amusing to see what these boys could do. I was a little worried that some of them might try to use said skills to woo my girls. I was very protective of the girls. I felt like I was being watched so I turned to see Kyoya looking right at me. I smile gently and walk over to him. "Yes Mister Kyoya."

He smiles faintly, "please just Kyoya. If we are going to be working so closely we might want to become familiar with each other."

"Familiar with each other or each other's work?"

"Either way works perfectly fine with me."

"Well for now let's start with our work." I walk to a table and pull out my laptop it has everything I used when I was working on the budget and everything for the club. Kyoya grab his laptop and comes over to join me. We sit together and show each other the different methods we use to keep track of everything. When we both got the hang of what the other did, I looked up and noticed a group of girls all staring at us, a few of them looked hurt other just looked pissed. I didn't care. I may have been attracted to Kyoya but I would not let that attraction interfere with the work we were doing.

"Kyoya, why are those girls staring at you?"

"Those girls, Cassidy would be the girls who requested me."

"You get requests?"

"Yes, didn't you back in America?"

"No, I scared most of the boys."

"Oh. Well my guests usually just watch me work from a far. I don't know why but that is what they seem to like the best."

"Oh well a few of them don't seem happy I am sitting with you."

"Well, it could very well be the fact that they are jealous of you."

"Of me? Why would they be jealous of me?"

"That is simple my dear. You are sitting next to me, we both have similar laptops and interest for that matter and you are quiet beautiful."  
>I could feel the tips of my ears turning red after he called me beautiful. I was thankful I wore my hair down today.<p>

"Well that just makes no sense there is no reason for them to be jealous of me, we are just working on the budget. As a matter of fact I almost forgot we had a small amount left from our club back in America, that was donated by the girls of the club so the school wouldn't take it, and so I would like to put it to uniting the clubs here. It should help with the dance at the very least."

"Why Cassidy that is wonderful news. With everything Tamaki has in mind for the dance I am sure it will be needed."

~Kyoya~

Working with Cassidy was a great thrill. She was smarter than I expected, and the way her eyes lit up when she was excited, it was like doing the work made her happy. This beauty was the Heiress to the Blake Company, and if I was really lucky at the very least I would have the pleasure of working with her even after school. I knew her mother's plan on why the girls had to go to Japan with their parents. They wanted the girls to like Japan so they could run the office here. Her mother told my father that before they moved; so that he could have me make sure the girls enjoyed their time in Japan.

"Kyoya, why are those girls staring at you?"

I looked up to see what Cassidy was talking about and saw my usual clients. They did not look pleased with her being so close to me. "Those girls, Cassidy would be the girls who requested me."

"You get requests?"

"Yes, didn't you back in America?"

"No, I scared most of the boys."

"Oh. Well my guests usually just watch me work from a far. I don't know why but that is what they seem to like the best."

"Oh well a few of them don't seem happy I am sitting with you."

"Well, it could very well be the fact that they are jealous of you."

"Why would they be jealous of me?"

"That is simple my dear. You are sitting next to me, we both have similar laptops and interest for that matter and you are quiet beautiful."

"Well that just makes no sense there is no reason for them to be jealous of me, we are just working on the budget. As a matter of fact I almost forgot we had a small amount left from our club back in America, that was donated by the girls of the club so the school wouldn't take it, and so I would like to put it to uniting the clubs here. It should help with the dance at the very least."

"Why Cassidy that is wonderful news. With everything Tamaki has in mind for the dance I am sure it will be needed."

I was pleased with the fact that Cassidy wanted to give the money, she could easily return to everyone, to helping with the club merger. Although that is how good business works so I guess it makes sense.

~Cyddnee~

Maylee and I were sitting with the twins and their guest. The guest where asking us all kinds of questions trying to get a feel of how close we were to the twins and how much like them we were. One girl looked at us and asked the one question I don't think anyone really wanted to ask.

"Why do you have pink and black in your hair?"

"Well you see when I was real young there was a freak accident and I had some chemical spilled on me, they took me to the hospital and everything was fine except I have this strip of pink in my hair, the doctors told my mom that nothing was wrong, the chemical just dyed down to the roots right there and I would always have this pink in my hair. I had to have the doctors write me a note to put in my permanent record so they wouldn't try to make me change it. Maylee just has hers because she felt like the pink made us look less like twins, and black was the only color she could get away with."

One of the other girls looked disgusted and said, "You're lying that is hair dye."

"No I have pictures back when I was a baby with the pink in my hair."

"Fine bring them to the club tomorrow and I might believe you."

"Fine I will, but I don't care if you believe me or not, I don't have to make you happy you're not my guest."

The girl stood and walked away clearly mad that I don't care what she thinks.

~Hikaru~

Kaoru and the girls were sitting around the table and our guest where asking Cyddnee and Maylee questions and Princess Yoshio asked about the color in their hair.

"Why do you have pink and black in your hair?"

"Well you see when I was real young there was a freak accident and I had some chemical spilled on me, they took me to the hospital and everything was fine except I have this strip of pink in my hair, the doctors told my mom that nothing was wrong, the chemical just dyed down to the roots right there and I would always have this pink in my hair. I had to have the doctors write me a note to put in my permanent record so they would try to make me change it. Maylee just has hers because she felt like the pink made us look less like twins, and black was the only color she could get away with."

Princess Mimiko looked disgusted and said, "You're lying that is hair dye."

"No I have pictures back when I was a baby with the pink in my hair."

"Fine bring them to the club tomorrow and I might believe you."

"Fine I will, but I don't care if you believe me or not, I don't have to make you happy you're not my guest."

She got up and walked away, Mimiko was easy to anger I am sure what Cyddnee said to her made her mad. The other girls kept asking questions. They seemed to want to talk with the girls more today than us, although I am sure that is because they wanted to know as much as they could about them. I looked over at Cyddnee and wondered if that really was what happened to her hair. Then I wondered if the girls would even notice if Kaoru and I left. I looked to him and we both seemed to be thinking the same thing, so while the girls were listening to another story this one being told by Maylee we snuck away.


	5. Ayanokoji and the Big Surprise

~Claudia~

I sat with Tamaki and his guests while they were asking me questions, well all but one whom Tamaki called Ayanokoji, she just sat there drinking her tea and making snide horrid comments. When the girls took a break asking me questions Ayanokoji asked about Haruhi, and then she was back from the store. I say she with restraint because I am not sure the rest of the club has figured out that she is really a girl. Ayanokoji seemed rather unimpressed with Haruhi, and fact she seemed almost to hate her. I wondered if Ayanokoji could tell that she was a girl and was jealous of the attention she was getting from Tamaki. He pulled out the coffee that Haruhi bought and discovered that it was instant coffee, then acted all weird like he had only heard about it in stories. I giggled; as he resolutely decided he was going to drink then asked Haruhi make it. Everyone gathered around to drink the coffee. I stayed at the table and so did Ayanokoji, we are on the opposite sides of the table, but I still heard her rude comments. I was starting to become more and more apparent that she was jealous of Haruhi. I stood and walked over to May and Cydd.

"Ladies may I speak with my Hostess, I will return them to you the instant I am finished." All the girls nod, and May and Cydd walk over to me.

"What is it?" They said in their creepy unison thing they do.

"I would like you two to keep an eye on that girl over there." Pointing to Ayanokoji, "I think she is up to something. I don't like her."

They did it again, "Yes ma'am."

I walked over to join the others drinking the coffee. Instant coffee was nothing to us we had already dealt with our errand boy turn hostess getting it for us. He was the cutest gay boy in our school and also there on scholarship, but since he had no ties with any of the workers going with us to Japan from the company he had to stay in America. I remember his first day and how he stumbled into the club room by accident.

~~~~Flash Back~~~~

The girls and I were sitting around the couches in front of the doors to the club room, when the doors opened and in stepped the scholarship student in class with the twins. She was rather pretty and really shy. She took one look around the room and tried to head for the exit.

"Why Miss Honors Student please don't leave. We would be honored if you stayed and be our guest. I didn't think such a pristine honors student like you would be open enough to come to our club."

I pranced over to her, "so which girl would you like to see? Do you like the cute Lolita type, or maybe the quite type or…" and all the while during my listing of the different types of the girls in our club I had no idea that she was trying to escape, and that's when it happened, the sweet angel tripped and fell causing a very Victorian Vase to fall and break. It was really an important vase we were doing anything with it. We had just got it and were talking about what to do with it. Cassidy and I decided that she would work off the debt for the vase, so he became our errand runner. A short while later the twins discovered that she was even prettier than we thought, so we cleaned her up, put her in a uniform and made her a hostess. A while later we discovered that she was actually a boy. Devon still worked as a hostess for us; because he told us that he was more comfortable being recognized as a girl then as a guy. We worked hard to keep his identity a secret, which wasn't all that hard at all with Cassidy handling most things.

~~~End Flash Back~~~

I was worried about what Ayanokoji would do, if she is just going to be mean or tell everyone Haruhi's real gender, granted it didn't matter to much she could just start hosting boys instead of girls to work off her debt. It might be a little weird for the boys at first, or maybe even everyone, but it is not like she couldn't just switch over.

~Cyddnee~

Maylee and I were watching Miss Ayanokoji closely, if Claudia told us the keep an eye on things that meant something was up. We decided to let Cassidy know, we walked over and she was naturally alone. I don't know where Kyoya had run off to but the best place to find Cassidy was always with her alone.

"Cassidy, Claudia is worried about one of Tamaki's guests. It's a Miss Ayanokoji. I think she may think that she is up to something. We just thought it would be a good idea to tell you to be on the lookout."

"Alright Cydd I will watch her, you two keep an eye out as well. I am going to talk with Kyoya." She turns and walks away.

We watch Ayanokoji closely while she is sitting on the couch not far from everyone. Something happens with some coffee that Haruhi bought and she makes some really mean comments, I guess this was what Claudia was talking about. She seemed like a big snotty bi***. She stands and heads somewhere, being true to who we are we follow. She finds Haruhi's bag and tosses it out the window and walks out. We still follow her, hoping Haruhi would find it. She heads for the girls bathroom and goes it. We hide and wait for her to come out. She heads right bag for the club room and passes Haruhi on the way I am assuming to get her bag. She said so horrible things to Haruhi and kept walking. We returned and reported our findings to Cassidy.

"Very good girls, if something more comes of this let me know."

We saluted her, "yes ma'am." And we walked off.

~Cassidy~

I walked over and asked Kyoya if I can speak with him privately, he nods and we walks somewhere quite to talk.

"What is it Cassidy?"

I smiled and began to tell him everything the twins had told me Miss Ayanokoji had done to Haruhi.

He rolled his eyes. "She has always been trouble. If she does anything else she will be asked to leave and not allowed to come back."

"Yes Kyoya."

"Don't worry about it for now. It is only hearsay for now wait till she has done something we can prove. Something everyone in the club has witnessed."

The sound of a table falling over and a girl screaming is heard and we turn to see Hikaru and Kaoru pouring water over Haruhi. Miss Ayanokoji was on the ground with Haruhi over her screaming about her assaulting her. Tamaki walks over and helps Ayanokoji up and says, "You are very beautiful, but you're not classy enough."

She looks up at him, "What?"

"Haruhi is not that kind of a man." She takes off running out of the room crying.

"Well I guess that takes care of that problem." I smile back at Kyoya.

Claudia prances over to Haruhi and helps her up. "I am sorry the upper class girls can be so mean. That is why the girls of the Ouran Highschool Hostess Club will show the world that there are nice sweet girls among those belonging to wealth beauty and stature." She smiles her million dollar smile at Haruhi, and if you looked real close at Tamaki you could see him melt.

He grabs Claudia in his arms and holds her close, spinning her around in circles. She was giggling and happy. 'well looks like I don't have to worry about him trying to charm her.'

I go to walk away from the scene before me and my hand is grabbed, "Miss…I mean Cassidy, we should have dinner tonight and go over the budget."

I smile following the hand to the face, listening to his sweet smooth voice. "That would be fine with me. Shall I wear dinner clothes of business?"

He smiles back, "That is all up to you. What would you be the most comfortable in?"

"I think I have something in mind." He lets go of my hand, and I notice that every one of the guest have left, that must mean the club is over for the day.


	6. The Big News

~Cassidy~

Once everything from today's club activities were cleaned and put away, we all left the room. I was a little nervous about having dinner with Kyoya even if it was just for business. If we were going to be engaged by our parents I had to make the best impression on him I could. What I didn't know was that when Kyoya asked me to dinner there were two sets of twins hiding behind the pillar closest to us listening in.

I finally get to the penthouse my family was staying in and set my stuff down on the table by the door. I go to walk away from the door when someone knocks. I open the door to find Cyddnee, Maylee, Lillian, Victoria, and Claudia all smiling at me.

"What is it girls? I have a business meeting I have to prepare for."

"We know we are here to help you with your date." Claudia, Cyddnee and Maylee chorused.

"It's not a date it is a business meeting."

"Well considering that you two are almost engaged and seeing him outside of school alone you need to make the very best impression, we figured we would come help."

"No, I can dress myself." I slam the door in their faces and walk away from the door. There was no way in hell I was going to let those girls dress me for the evening. I walked to my room and pulled out my sexy, yet casual black dress, and low heeled strappy sandals. Then I went into my bathroom and showered. I returned to my room and with my hair still wet styled it. If I didn't do this I would have to wear it down, I can't do anything with it dry. Then I put my make up on, and slipped the dress on. I sat on the edge of the chair to my vanity and put my shoes on. Once I was dressed and ready to go. I made sure all of my stuff for the club was in my back and sat on the couch to wait for Kyoya to arrive.

~Kyoya~

I arrived home to prepare myself for the business dinner with Cassidy. I started to walk away from the door when there was a knock. The maid came out to get it, but I told her it was fine to go back to what she was doing. I had a feeling of who it might be. I opened the door and standing there just I suspected was Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani, Mori, and an annoyed Haruhi, which means she was forced to be here

"I am sorry to say this to you but whatever the devils told you is a lie. I am going on a dinner meeting nothing more. Yes it may be with Miss Cassidy, but that changes nothing we will be talking about the budget for the club and nothing more."

"But Kyoya…"

"No buts Tamaki now get off my stoop before I call the Ootori Group Police Force."

Tamaki and the others backed away from the door and ran back to the car that brought them here. I walked to my room and began my shower, from there I dressed in black slacks, a white button down shirt and black dress shows. I didn't need to be too formal since it was just a simple business meeting with a peer. I started to head from my room when there was a knock; I opened the door to find my maid.

"Master Kyoya your father wishes to speak with you."

"I will be right there, can you have my driver get the car ready and put my school bag in it?"

"Yes, right away sir."

I walked to my father's office, and knocked on the door. He invited me in and I opened the door and stepped in with my head down.

"Yes father?"

"Ah, yes Kyoya. I have some news for you. I have made some arrangements involving the Company, and those arrangements are an engagement."

"Father?"

"Yes, you will be joining in wedded bliss with the oldest Blake daughter. I am sure you know of the Family I am speaking about."

"Yes father."

"I want you to make this girl want to be married to you. We cannot afford to lose the trust of the Blake Family. You will make this girl happy by any means. Am I clear?"

"Yes father."

"That is all. You may go."

Of all things my father could have called me into his office for that is the last thing I could think of. I am going to be marrying Cassidy. I walked from the door to my father's office and down the stairs to my car. I told the driver to head to Miss Blake's house. I wonder how Cassidy feels about this.

~Cassidy~

While I was waiting on Kyoya my mother comes to me.

"Cassidy?"

"Yes momma?"

"I would like to tell you before you go out with whom every it is your are going out with that I was a success in arranging the engagement between you and the Ootori boy. We will be having a party this Friday night to announce this engagement, so before then I want you to use those hostess skills you have to make it look like you are the happiest couple in the world. Make him like you. Is the clear?"

"Yes momma."

She walked away and there was a knock on the door, I stood and walked over to find Kyoya standing there.

"Well hello Kyoya."

He smiled, "Hello Cassidy."

I walked out of my house grabbing my bag and shutting the door behind me. We walked out the car, him being a proper gentleman the whole way holding doors for me all of it. Even when we got to the car, where the driver is normally the one to open the door he opened it for me. It was all very sweet, and I wondered, had his father already spoke with him about the engagement is that why he was being like this?


	7. The Date

The car pulled up out front of this quite expensive looking restaurant. If I didn't know Japanese like I did then I wouldn't have known the name of the place was The Japanese Cherry Blossoms. The front was decorated all over with Cherry Blossoms trees, the flowers cover the wood working and etched into the glass, the wood itself was a dark cherry color. All in all it was a beautiful place; I couldn't wait to see the inside. Kyoya gets out of the car ahead of me and offers his hand out for me to take. I take his hand and get out of the car; we walk together into the restaurant.

Once through the door I see that the Cherry Blossom etching and wood work carries into the building, including the tables, which were the traditional low Japanese tables, and the fabric of the pillows was silk and embroidered with the cherry blossoms. The place was even more beautiful inside than the outside was. We stopped at the front where the matrodee was and he escorted us to a private closed off room with a plaque above it that said Ootori. I smiled as we walked in.

"So we get a private room all to ourselves?"

"Yes, we do. Every time an Ootori walks through the doors of this restaurant we are immediately shown to this room with its own kitchen, and staff. There is no waiting for anything."

"Why is that?"

"My father loaned the owner the money to start this place, with that condition written into the agreement of the loan.  
>If they were to ever let anyone not an Ootori use this room, or even seat an Ootori somewhere else, or close this part off completely, the ownership of it would fall to the Ootori Group."<p>

"Wow, your father doesn't mess around with his money does he?"

"No he does not. That is why all deals he makes are always written out in a legal binding document."

"Yeah, my mother and father are the same way; it's all business with them." I sigh.

~Kyoya~

"Yeah, my mother and father are the same way; it's all business with them." She sighs, and if I heard correctly there was clear distinct sounds of longing in that sigh.

"So, down to business or is there anything you would like to talk about first?" I look at her, wondering if she knows of the engagement.

"Well, there is something important. Has your father told you about?…" She trails off and looks away from me.

"About our engagement?" I press.

She sighs and nods. I was worried that she wouldn't like being engaged to me, and here I was right the whole time. Now it is going to be even harder to make her happy.

"My mother has arranged a party for Friday evening to announce it. I am assuming that all of the parents and children of the kids at school will be there. How do you think this is going to affect the club?"

"Well, more than likely I will lose my clients, and there is a chance you will not get any, but then again there is a chance that, you have a great deal of clients trying to steal you away."

"There is like no chance of that."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because in order for someone to want to steal me from you they would first have to be attracted to me, and that would never happen, which is why I don't understand why my mother pushed so hard for our arrangement to happen. Once we are wed, feel free to have a mistress, or whatever so that you can be happy."

"And why do you think I wouldn't be happy with you?"

She didn't seem to have an answer for that she just kept looking out the window.

~Cassidy~

"And why do you think I wouldn't be happy with you?"

The word he spoke made my heart stop and my breath catch. 'Could he really be happy with me?'

"My parents hated each other before they married and by the end they were in love."

"Oh, so you think the same thing could happen with us?"

"Anything is possible, although we have not had a bad starting relationship."

"I guess you are right there. We can get to business now." I looked back over at him, he was smiling a soft sweet smile that I don't think anyone else in the world has ever scene. We got right down to business, talking about the budget and how to make everything for the party happen, all the nitty-gritty planning that is involved in a party for the whole school. One of the wait staff brought a tray for hot tea in and made us both a cup before taking our orders and returning to the kitchen. While we were working I thought about what he had said to me about our marriage, could we really be happy even though we never decided we wanted to marry each other. I knew it would be after college before we married, which gives us six years to really take the time and get to know one another, but would we really be happy with being married to each other?

The food was brought to us and we continued working while we ate. Everything had to be just like Tamaki and Claudia wanted it, and it was up to us to make it happen. This would be the first party that had male and female guests and hosts, so everything had to be done just right. We were planning to rent the schools largest hall so there would be enough room for dancing. There also had to be enough food and drinks for everyone. There was so much work going into this party that we didn't even notice how much time had passed, until the waitress that had been serving us all night came over and politely said, "Miss Blake, Mister Ootori, the restaurant will be closing now."

We looked down at our watches and it was 5minuets to mid-night.

"Oh dear I should be getting you home."

"We can just go somewhere else and keep working if you want to. I usually don't sleep much anyway."

"I don't either. There is a coffee shop that stays open all night just around the corner if you would like to go there."

"That would be wonderful." We both packed up our stuff we brought with us and bowed to the wait staff and walked from the restaurant. I didn't think about the check or who would be paying. I didn't think about any of the important things like that I just walked to the car that was still waiting out front. Kyoya told the driver to go to the coffee shop and we got in.


	8. Dinner With Kyoya

The car pulled up to the coffee shop and again Kyoya got out before me and offered his hand to me, and like before I took it and got out of the car. The coffee shop was small and homey, the windows where covered with curtains unlike most places that had regular blinds. All the tables and chairs where different from each other. It was an adorable place that looked like it made just enough money to keep from going under.

"Wow, Kyoya this place is really nice."

"It is my favorite place in the whole city. The owners of this shop put everything they had into it, and in order for the business to survive they have to keep it open 24 hours a day. Otherwise they don't make enough to stay open."

We walked in to the shop and Kyoya walked over to a table, I followed him and very shortly after we sat down, this pretty little waitress come over, she had blonde hair and violet eyes, and looked very American.

"Hello, Kyoya-kun, it is nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see you as well Becca-chan"

"Would you like the usual?"

"Yes please. Oh and this is a good friend… I mean my fiancée Miss Cassidy Blake."

"Hello Cassidy"

I smile, "Hello Becca. Are you from America?"

"Why yes I am. My daddy is in the Army and he was stationed here about four months ago. I have been working here so I can save up money for college."

"That is pretty cool. I am from America as well. My family is here on business."

"That's cool. So what would you like?"

"Do you happen to have a caramel iced latte?"

"Yes we do." Having taken our orders she walks away.

I look over at Kyoya, "well that was a little weird."

"What was?"

"The whole fiancé thing."

"Oh right. Well we are engaged, just because we have had the big announcement party yet; don't mean I can't introduce you as such, when it is true." He smiles causing me to blush.

He was right about that but why did he have to say it like it meant nothing. It was the biggest life changing event I had ever been through even considering I moved from America to Japan. I mean after he and I married, I would no longer be a Blake, by legal documentation, I would be an Ootori, recognized as one by people in the business world. I guess it made sense a bit why he wasn't that worried all that would change with him was that he had someone he called his wife to people. Whereas with me I had to change my name, move in with him and only see my family every now and then. There would be no chance of not seeing my friends we would be working together. I knew my mom wanted us girls to take over the Japanese branch once we got out of college. I would be an Ootori running the Blake Japan branch. It was weird.

"Kyoya, do you realize how much will change when we are married?"

He smiles and looks up at me. "All that will change is we will live together and you will have my last name. Everything else will be the same as it is now, us working together, going out to places together. Enjoying each other's company. It will be great, and I could think of no better person to spend the rest of my life with, then a girl who resembles myself as much as you do. We may not look a lot alike, but you and I share a passion that no one else can understand."

I blush thinking about Kyoya and I sharing passion, but he was right, if you thought about it like that. We may have only known each other for a day, but I already felt very close to him. Despite what everyone seems to think about him, Kyoya was actually a very sweet guy, I couldn't wait to spend forever with him. This was going to be an amazing life. A different lady brought our coffee to us.

"Kyoya it is wonderful to see you."

"Mrs. Sota, it is wonderful to see you again as well."

"You haven't been in in a while, I hope nothing has happened."

"Oh no, I have just been busy with school. This is my fiancé Cassidy Blake."

"It is nice to meet you Miss Blake. Your parents are the ones who own that new building going up a little was down the road aren't they."

I smiled, "Yes ma'am they are."

"They had one of their meetings here; I think it was with the contractor, the other morning. Your mother is a very sweet woman."

"Yes, she is. Thank you for saying so."

"They were a little upset when they found out we will be closing our doors in a few weeks."

Kyoya got a dark look in his eyes before he asked, "Why will you be closing Mrs. Sota?"

"The bank is raising the amount we have to pay to keep our shop open and we can't afford it, so we have to shut down when our lease is over."

"How much did they raise it by?"

"By about 200yen I believe."

"Very well," he pulled a check book and wrote out a check for 200yen and handed it to Mrs. Sota. "This is my favorite place I cannot see you close down please take this, I will be back every month to give you the 200yen you need."

"Oh Kyoya my sweet you do not need to do this."

"Please, Mrs. Sota I want to. Please take the money and think of it as me investing into this fine business."

"Yes, I will do just that, thank you Kyoya."

"No thank you Mrs. Sota." He smiles as she walks away.

"That was sweet of you."

"What did I tell you when we pulled up? This is my favorite place in Japan, well second now."

I cock my head to the side, "what do you mean second now?"

"Any place with you by my side is my first favorite."

"So, as long as I am with you like where ever we are?"

"Yes."

I smiles, "good that means you can go shopping with me tomorrow to find a dress for the engagement party."

"Wait you want me to help you pick out a dress for you to wear? Why?"

"Well if I know what you like to see me dressed in it will help with picking out my wedding dress, silly." I smile at him.

"And why am I not allowed to help pick that dress out?"

"Because it is bad luck to see dress before I walk down the aisle."

"Americans are so weird."

I looked shocked and slightly appalled by his statement. "What? No we are not."

"In Japan the mother of the bride and the father of the groom plans the wedding."

"Well your daddy maybe involved but the dress is my choice."

He smiles, "this is going to be wonderful life, married to a strong willed beautiful woman."

Once again I blush, "well I think it will be interesting being married to you."


	9. The Coffee Shop and Forgotten Memories

We stood up and gathered our things and made our way to the car, once again, I didn't think about paying for the coffee, just as I had not thought about dinner. We walked out of the shop and headed for the car. He once again opened the door for me and I slid in, setting my bag in the floor. H got in next to me and told the driver to head to my house. We sat in silence the whole trip back to my house. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, nor was there a need for conversation. I was watching out of the window, and I guess I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew Kyoya was gently trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What is it? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, we have just arrived at your house and you fell asleep."

"Oh, silly me."

He slides back over and opens the door getting out and offering me his hand, I grabbed my bag and took it getting out of the car. He held onto my hand as we walked together to the inside of my building, I thought maybe he was going to just drop me off at the elevator oh how wrong I was. He pushed the up button and we waited for it to open. Once they did we walked into the elevator together, he still had my hand. I tried my best to not show in any way how scared I was in the elevator, keeping my breath even was what helped to keep me from giving him any other signs. I did not want him to know anything about my fear of elevators. That was something meant for a later date.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened we walked out and headed down the hall to the penthouse we were staying in. It was a place, but nothing compared to my bedroom back in the Manor in America. We stopped at the door to my

"I had a lovely evening Kyoya."

"I had a lovely evening with you as well Cassidy."

"I am glad we got a lot of work done tonight."

"Yes, it certainly does make the next few days work a bit easier."

I pull my house keys out and turn to unlock the door. I really did have a great time with Kyoya. I turned back to look at him

"Have a good night"

He smiles back and leans in and gently kisses my cheek. "Sweet dreams my princess."

I blush and open the door. He turns and starts to walk back down the hall. We turn and look back at each other at the same time. Seeing this we both close the distance between each other and like it had been happening forever, I wrap my arms around his neck, his go around my waist and our lips meet. Kissing him felt exciting, yet like I had done it before, though I had never met him before. His lips pressed against mine felt so familiar and I didn't know.

~Kyoya~

We were kissing before I even had the chance to think twice about it. I had just met Cassidy; however it felt as if I had known her a lot longer than just a day. We had spent the past 10 horse together, but that is not why everything felt like this. I felt as if somewhere somehow I had kissed her before; her lips soft like the petals of a red rose; and the same color. The feel of her body against mine, the perfect way she seemed to fit against me, and in my arms, almost as if we were made for each other. I don't remember just how long the kiss lasted, but I do know I enjoyed every moment. We pulled back at the same time, breathing heavily. She smiled, a light pink dusting her cheeks. I smiled happy to have turned around

"Good night Kyoya."

"Good night Cassidy."

She pulled away rather reluctantly and walked inside. I waited until I heard the sound of her door lock before I walked away. Back down to the waiting car which took me straight home. I went right to my room and changed for bed. I laid down and stared up at the ceiling, I was remembering the days events, everything small little thing we did together, and couldn't help but smile. I still wondered why everything felt so familiar. I slowly fell asleep still thinking about the kiss we just shared.

_I was young on a business trip with father in America. I was playing with the child of the people father was meeting with, they were in the study and we were in her room. I knew it was a girl because I saw the teddys and other girly thing around the room. She had shoulder length black hair and dark grey eyes, she was fair complected and very sweet. I believe we were playing house. She was in the toy kitchen that was in her room and I was sitting at the table, with a cradle and a baby doll laying inside it. She turned around and walked over with a tray in her hands. It had fresh made cookies that the maid made for us. She was pretending she had just made them and sat the tray on the table. I reach for one and she gently swatted my hand. _

_"They are fresh from the oven Kyoya you will burn yourself if you eat one right now give them time to cool." _

_I smiled at her, "Yes you are right I am sorry my dear."_

_She walks over to me and I stand, we wrap our arms around each other, hers around my neck and mine around her waist, and we kiss, as if it is nothing._

I jolt awake in my bed, as the memories of the dream I had just had came rushing back, along with the memories with Cassidy just a few hours ago. She was the girl I played house with. That is why kissing her felt so familiar. We used to kiss all the time.

~Cassidy~

I walked from the door after having locked it, heading for my room. I changed into my pjs and climbed into bed. The glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling twinkling in the darkness as I stared through my sheer canopy surrounding my bed. I was thinking about Kyoya and everything from the dad as I drifted back to sleep.

_I was young still living in America. I was playing with the child of the man father and mother was meeting with, they were in the study and we were in my room. I knew it was the boy I played with many times before. He had short black hair and onyx colored eyes, he was fair complected and very nice. We were playing house. I was in the toy kitchen that was against one wall in my room and he was sitting at the table not far away, with a cradle and a baby doll laying inside it. I turned around and walked over with a tray in my hands. It had fresh made cookies that the maid made for us. I was pretending I just made them and sat them tray on the table. He reached for one and I gently swatted his hand._

_"They are fresh from the oven Kyoya you will burn yourself if you eat one right now give them time to cool."_

_he smiled at me, "Yes you are right I am sorry my dear."_

_I walk over to him and he stands, we wrap our arms around each other, mine around his neck and his around my waist, and we kiss, as if it is nothing._

I sit up from my bed thee dream having woke me up. The boy in the dream was a young Kyoya Ootori; the man I was now engaged to. The dream or memories from when we were kids helped understand why kissing Kyoya now felt like it wasn't the first time, because it wasn't. I remember playing house with him every time his father would meet with my parents. They visited a lot during the summer, not so much during school, and there were a few times that he would come without Kyoya. For some reason though as we got older Kyoya didn't come with him anymore, granted I hardly noticed, since I was focused on school. Did Kyoya remember when we were kids like me?

I looked over at my clock and realized that it was only a few minutes before I had to get up and get ready so I decided to go ahead and start now.


	10. The Evil Plan

~Claudia~

When Cassidy slammed the door in our faces we all decided it was best to just leave it be. I remembered all the stories Cassidy told me when we were kids about her friend from Japan she played house with. His name was Kyoya. She never told me his last name, but I am sure it is the same guy. I walked from the Cassidy's the other girls all having gone back to their penthouses all of which were in the same building as Cassidy's. I pulled out my cellphone and called Tamaki. I had never told any of the girls about her play dates with Kyoya, but I was going to tell Tamaki and we would work out something to get them to remember.

"Hello Princess. I just love it when I get to hear your sweet voice."

I blush even though he can't see it, "Hey, I have something I need to tell you, can you meet me somewhere?"

"Umm, sure. There is a coffee shop around the corner from your place meet me there in a few minutes."

"Ok, got it." I called my driver and told him where to take me and we headed off. We pulled up out front of the coffee shop and I got out. I walked in and found a seat to wait for Tamaki. A few minutes later he walked in and I flagged him down.

"Hello, Princess Claudia." He said taking my hand and kissing it gently. "What is it you wish to tell me?"

"Please sit, it is about Kyoya and Cassidy."

He looks confused at my but does sit with me.

"Kyoya and Cassidy used to play house when their parents would meet for business; mostly in America at Cassidy's house."

"Ok, so they have known each other a while."

"See here is the thing. Cassidy told me about every time when we were kids, they would kiss a lot, but I don't think they remember it."

"So, wait like actually kiss?"

"Yes. She said it was nice, but she really didn't understand why adults did it."

"And you don't think they remember anything?"

"Right, we have to do something."

"Yes, Claudia we do. It is our job as hosts of the elite Ouran Academy Host Club to make every Lady and Gentleman happy."

"So do you have anything in mind?"

"Ooo, we could do a playing house themed day at the club."

"How would that work?"

"Well we pair the similar types together and they pretend to play house."

"Play house for the clients? That might make them jealous."

"Oh, good point. So, let's just play house without the clients and make them be mommy and daddy?"

"And the rest of us are their children?"

"No not all of us. Haruhi, and the twins, and Cassidy's brother who seems attached at the hip to her. We lock them in my summer beach house for a few days with food but no servants."

"So, both sets of twins?"

"Yes."

"That's a lot of kids. Maybe we should just do the twins; they would be more willing to play along."

"Ooo, that's a good idea. So this weekend sound fine with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds great"

"Ok, call your twins." He pulls out his phone and calls his twins.

I pull out my phone and call Cyddnee.

~Cyddnee~

I pulled out my phone and saw it was Claudia.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to help me and Tamaki with an evil plan to help Cassidy and Kyoya realize they have a very serious past together?"

"Sure we are always down for things of that nature."

"Ok meet us at the coffee shop around the corner from our place."

"Alright I will get May."

~Hikaru~

My phone rang and I looked at it, it was Tamaki.

"Yeah boss?"

"Can you meet me, Claudia, and her twins at the coffee shop that we go to all the time?"

"Umm, sure boss, we will be there soon."

I looked at Kaoru, "come on we have to go meet Tamaki and the girls."

He looked confused at me, "What girls?"

"Claudia and the twins."

"Oh cool, what for?"

"Boss didn't say."

We walk together to the limo and head for the coffee shop. We get there just as we see the twins walking to the shop. Kaoru and I get out, and follow them inside. We walk over to where Tamaki and Claudia are already sitting. Cyddnee and Maylee are standing there about to sit as well. We join them.

"Hey boss what's up?"

~Lillian~

Victoria and I were having dinner with Hani and Mori. Their actually really sweet and I think that Vic likes Mori. I hope so anyway, because I like Hani. Dinner was at this nice little restaurant that the boys took us to. I was enamored with the place and would most defiantly come back here. We had made it all the way through dinner and now we were waiting for desert to arrive. Hani and I seemed to have similar tastes, which was awesome.

~Victoria~

We were having dinner with our counterparts. I had come to find out that spending a great deal of time with them was Lilly's way of trying to get closer to Hani, however I didn't mind because even though it would be hard for me to ever admit, I actually liked Mori. Lilly gave me a look and then climbed over me. I knew this was the 'I need to pee Vic' look. I smiled and was about to stand to follow her, when Hani got up and said, "I will show you the way Princess Lilly."

She blushed a bit embarrassed by with words and they walked off together. I looked over to Mori and smiled. He was handsome and I could see why he had the fans he did.

"It looks as if they are getting a long quite well."

"Yes it would appear so."

"So Mori."

"Please call me Takashi."

"Ok, Takashi."

"Yes Victoria?"

Before I could say another word, I heard the band start to play my favorite song to dance too. I sighed and looked to the dance floor. Mo…Takashi stood and held his hand out to me.

"Would you like to dance?"

I smiled and took his hand. I knew Lillian had to be behind this, and sure enough when we got to the dance floor there was Hani and Lilly already there dancing around like an adorable child couple. I smiled and allowed Takashi whisks me across the dance floor.

~Lillian~

I looked over as Vic and Mori walked on to the dance floor and smiled.

"It looks like it worked Hani."

"It sure does Lillian, and call me Mitsukuni."

"Then it's just Lilly, Mitsukuni."

He smiles at me, "very well Lilly."

He danced me across the floor and I smiled. I loved being this close to him.

~Cyddnee~

We sat in the coffee shop. I hated the plan that Tamaki and Claudia had come up with. Yeah it might work but really.

"Hey guys that's a good plan and all but how about we save that and try something else first."

My twin looked at me and everyone else did. However, Maylee caught the idea before anyone else did.

"Well what is your plan Princess Cyddnee?"

"UGH! It's just Cydd, blondie. We play 7 minutes in heaven."

Maylee smiled, Claudia sighed, and the twin grinned happily. Tamaki looked dumbfounded.

"What is that?"

"It where we all put something of ours into a hat and everyone picks an item, one person at a time of course. Then the two people go into a closet together and have some fun." I said winking on the word fun.


	11. Author's Note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am sorry it has been so long since I have posted anything on any of my stories. I have been really busy with personal RL stuff. I am working on trying to get my next chapters of all of my stories out. I am working on other stories as well and will post them all as soon as they are done. I am very sorry for slacking on my work.

~The Black Rose that Echos in the Wind~


	12. Seven Minutes in Heaven

We got to the Ootori beach house and Kyoya showed us to the rooms we would be staying in. There were no servants here, so we would have to take care of feeding ourselves. There was no time to go swimming tonight, so Haruhi prepared dinner and we all sat at the table to eat. Shortly after we all finished eating Tamaki and Claudia called us into the living room.

"We are going to play a little game." Tamaki started.

"Its called seven minutes in heaven." Claudia finished.

I sighed, I knew this game, we played it at the club before. I was irritated with the idea of this. Tamaki had a hat and so did Claudia.

"Ladies please place your items in the hat that Claudia is holding." Tamaki smiled at us.

"Gentlemen please place your items in the hat Tamaki is holding." Claudia batted her eyelashes.

We all walked over to the hat and place and item into the hats.

"why is it being done this way?"

"So that the guys don't end up with the guys of course." Cyddnee said.

I rolled my eyes of course. I got to the hat and placed my hairband in it. I walked away and sat on the couch, Kyoya sat beside me looking the same as I did, irritated.

"If I knew this is why they wanted to have a slumber party I would never had agreed."

I sighed, "I know the feeling."

He looked over at me and smiled, "I hope I get you."

I blushed. "Why me?"

"I think you know why."

"Ok, being that we are gentlemen ladies first, and to make it fairer we are going in alphabetical order. Which means Cassidy you are first."

"Oi, really." I rolled my eyes and walked over to Tamaki and reached my hand into the hat. I finally find an item it felt as if that was the only thing in there. I sighed and held the item up and walked to the closet. A few minutes later someone else walked in with me. He stepped up to me and said very gently.

"I am happy I got you, or rather you got me."

I smiled it was Kyoya. He closed the distance between us and pulled me into his arms, and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back running my finger into his hair. After a few seconds we parted for air.

"Do you remember me?" Kyoya asked

"You mean do I remember playing house with you when we were kids?"

He smiled, "yes that's what I mean."

"Well I guessed I answered the question huh?"

"Yeah I guess so."

He kissed me again, and slid his hand up my shirt; I played with his hair as our tongues fought for dominance, neither one of us relenting. He pulls back again.

"If we keep this up I am going to have to take you to my room and have my way with you."

I giggled, "Well I am yours who says you can't?"

"Oh don't tease me so Cassidy."

"Who says I am teasing you Kyoya?"

He purred in my ear, "looks like we will have to test this then wont we."

"Looks like it."

There was a banging on the door. "Times over guys. Its time to come out."

We sigh and pull back from each other, and walk to the door hand in hand.

~Claudia~

Tamaki looked over at me. "It's your turn Claudia."

I smiled and prayed I got Tamaki. I walked over and placed my hand into the hat and pulled out a white rose petal. I looked confused as to who would put that in. I held it up and then walked to the closet; I waited and then in walked my guy, it was in fact Tamaki.

"So I guess I get to have fun with the most beautiful girl to ever grace the club."

I blushed, "That's not true."

"Oh yes it is." He walked over and pulled me to him and planted his lips right on mine. I was shocked at first but slowly I kissed him back. He pulled me closer and I melted in his arms. We broke apart for air, before kissing again. I ran my hand through his hair as he was nervous about where to put his hands. We needed air again and pulled apart.

"Princess Claudia, will you be my Queen?"

"Yes Tamaki, I will."

He smiled and kissed me again. The sound of someone knocking on the door broke us apart.

"Time's up. Come on out."

We walked to the door and Tamaki opened it and allowed me to step out first and followed me. He walked over and called for the next player.

~Cyddnee~

"Cydd it is your turn."

I walked over and placed my hand into the hat. I pulled out a bottle cap, and held it up. I then walked over to the closet and went in. I sat down on the ground at the back wall, and waited for whoever it was that I was to be playing with. After a few minutes the door opened and I swear I saw a glimpse of orange hair come in. I was unsure of who it was. I heard someone stumble and fall over. I got to my knees and crawled over till I found the person.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine." The voice was clear as day, it was Hikaru.

He sounded annoyed, so I pulled away from him. "I am sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for? You didn't make me fall."

"You seem mad that you have to be in here. So I thought that was because of me." I turned away from him.

He moved closer and pulled me into his lap where I was facing him. "I could never be mad about being locked in a closet with such a beautiful girl."

I blushed, and he kissed me. I kissed him back and grinded my hips against him. Kissing was like nothing I ever felt before and I wanted more. I never wanted the kiss to end, however all too soon we needed air so we pulled apart.

"God I want you so bad."

"I want you too, Hikaru."

"So when this is over lets go to your room."

"Ok." He kissed me again. Kaoru's soft voice broke us apart and we stood to leave the closet.

~Haruhi~

Tamaki seemed distracted with Claudia, but he was still doing the hat. He called my name and I sighed and walked over to the hat and pulled out a flash drive, I was confused but I held it up for all to see and walked to the closet. I was afraid of who I would get. I waited in there for the person to come in. Soon the door opened and someone came in. He walked close to me.

"Haruhi?"

I heard Liam's voice. He was Cassidy's brother and in my class. He knew I was really a girl and I thought he was kind of cute. He was defiantly different from the boys in the club which were all shameless flirts and in Kyoya's case mean.

"Haruhi?" he said again.

I moved closer to him, "I am right here Liam."

He reached out and touched my cheek. The feel of his hand against my skin sparked something inside of me. He moved his hand from my face down to my shoulder as he placed his other hand in my other shoulder. He gently pulled me to him, and before I knew it he gently place his sweet lips against mine. He tasted like strawberries, but I guess it made sense he always smelled like them. I slowly kissed him back; scared I was doing something wrong. He pulled back both of us needing air the breath.

"Was that your first kiss?" he asked.

"Yes." I blushed.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be, I am glad it was you and not anyone else."

He smiled, "cool."

He kissed me again, pulling me closer to him. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. We were similar in height unlike the other boys in the club. The sound of someone knocking on the door broke our kiss this time. We pulled away from each other and walked to the door.

Just before he opened the door he whispered, "I like you Haruhi."

"I like you too Liam."

We walked out together.

~Lillian.~

I was the next girl to be called I walked over and pulled a tiny key chain version of Usa-Chan. I smiled knowing I had got Mitsukuni and I held up the keychain and walked to the closet. I waited for him to walk in. The door opened and in stepped the small blonde of my dreams. He moved closer to me.

"Lilly." He said in a voice not a chibi and cute as normal. I could tell it was him but he wasn't acting right now.

"Yes Mitsukuni."

"Kiss me Lilly."

"Yes Mitsukuni."

I closed the distance between us and slowly found his lips. I kissed him and hoped that through the kiss he could see just how much I loved him. He kissed me back, and I could feel that he felt the same way about me. We kissed deeper pulling each closer. God I am so glad we came to Japan. His hands found their way up my dress and I giggled. I wanted him and I could tell he wanted me, but that would have to wait. There came a knock on the door and we knew it was time to go join the others in love.

~Maylee~

So far I have watched Cassidy and Kyoya come out holding hands; Claudia and Tamaki giggling and talking quietly to each other; Cyddnee and Hikaru looking like they were about to jump each other right here in front of us all; Haruhi and Liam looking like they found their forever; and even Lillian and Hani-Senpi looked happy they found each other. I was scared to go into the closet, I had always been the one left out of everything, but I was next. Would I come out of the closet looking happy and in love like the others, or would I have the bad luck to get the wrong guy and never find love. I sighed as I walked over to the hat; I placed my hand in looking around at everyone else. I prayed this time would be different and I would be just as happy as my friends. I pulled from the hat a thimble. I looked at it and then placing it on my finger I held it in the air. The lovers didn't bother to look, but I walked to the closet and sat and waited. I was hoping beyond all hope that my true love would walk through the door. I didn't want to be the only hostess that had no one. The door opened and in stepped the person who put the thimble in the hat. He walked over towards me, with his arms stretched out to find me in the darkness. Then I heard the soft sweet voice of Kaoru.

"Maylee where are you?"

"I am sitting down Kaoru."

Thud! That's all I heard next, then I felt a hand placed on my leg, the hand trailed up over my skirt and then I felt him sit next to me. He pulled me onto his lap, and without another word he kissed me. I was shocked at first but I did kiss him back. The amount of love and passion following through that kiss was unlike anything I had ever felt before. He left me hungry for more. We broke for air but it wasn't long before our lips locked together again. Kaoru was the love I had longed for, for so long that I didn't think I just kept the kissing and groping and love following until that is when we heard a knock on the door. I stood up from his lap, though I didn't want to leave this closet I knew we had too. I held my hand out for him to get up. He took it and stood. We walked to the door holding hands, he opened the door and I walked out, he followed hugging me from behind we sat on the couch and started kissing again.

~Victoria~

There is only one guy left; I don't even need to pull anything from the hat. I walked over and looked at Tamaki.

"Do I even need to do this? There is no one else left, but Takashi."

"Yes."

I sigh and pull the item from the hat. I didn't bother holding it up, I just walked to the closet. It wasn't long before Takashi joined me.

"Victoria, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"They would know we didn't."

He sighs knowing I am right and then I felt a pair of hands on my hips. I look at where I figured his eyes where and he pushed me against the wall. I giggled; he was being forceful, god that was hot. He slid his hand up my shirt as his lips crashed onto mine. His force turned me on so much, I moaned into the kiss. He seemed to become more responsive by this. His hand found my covered breast and pushed my bra up and squeezed the exposed skin he made. That caused me to moan more, he kissed me harder and forced his knee in between my legs and pushed it against my womanhood. He sure knew what to do to make me want him so much more. With his knee still in place he slid his other hand down my pants and gently caressed me, as he was moving from my lips to my exposed nipple, his hand that was there held my arm above my head. I managed to have my other hand which I forced down his pants and I gripped him.

There was a knock on the door and he pulled away from me, leaving me there against the wall wanting so much more. He walked to the door, and opened it. I walked over and before I walked out, he grabbed my wrist and whispered, "We will finish what was started here."

He let me go and I walked out, he followed and we sat on the couch together. He pulled me into his lap and held me close. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Alright guys I think we should all go to bed now." Kyoya said standing and taking Cassidy's hands pulling her off the couch.


End file.
